


Miss it (miss you more)

by NctinGsvt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dont worry our boy just likes to eat raw fish uwu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sirens, Some kisses uwu, soft hours open my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NctinGsvt/pseuds/NctinGsvt
Summary: Seonghwa left the sea a year ago.It had been a year since he gave up his tail for two legs, a year since he last felt the waves crash against his skin.But it had also been a year since Hongjoong gave him his very first kiss, a year since Seonghwa felt burning love for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Miss it (miss you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a product of the nightmare that was not having internet for three WHOLE DAYS UnU.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the almost nonexistent angst????

Seonghwa does not regret his decision. He can't.

Because it wouldn't matter.

Whether he regretted leaving the sea or not. If he missed the waves and his tail. Seonghwa knew he would miss Hongjoong so much more.

Seonghwa didn't regret losing his tail, didn't regret the pain he felt when his bones twisted and shifted, skin breaking and healing all at once. Just to have a pair of limbs he didn't know how to use.

Hongjoong was there, holding him, making sure to always whisper to Seonghwa's ear how much Seonghwa was loved.

However, it's times like this when Seonghwa finds himself really missing his friends and his family.

Hongjoong had been in the studio for most of the day. He came home for two hours, looking tired but ecstatic. Seonghwa was pretty sure Hongjoong was running on no sleep and fifty cups of coffee. Hongjoong had left him alone again, talking about lyrics he had to finish and all that human music stuff Seonghwa didn't really understand.

Seonghwa was alone again.

The apartment was sparkling clean, giving him no mess to fix, no distraction.

It was close to one in the morning, Seonghwa couldn't digest any other human food so well yet, so he had settled with his seaweed and raw fish.

He was alone, the sky dark, his mouth full of raw fish. And Seonghwa missed his family, his friends.

He missed the way Yunho would always swim past him, making huge waves because the silly siren seemed to just ignore the fact that his tail was like two feet long. Seonghwa always managed to avoid getting hit by it, thankfully.

Seonghwa could say he missed Yeosang too, even if the boy seemed to not to really like Seonghwa.

Seonghwa knew better, though. He knew the secret fond smiles Yeosang gave him and Yunho when he thought nobody was looking. Seonghwa never said anything and the smiles remained a secret.

But most of all, he missed the way his mom would run her hands through his hair and hum a lullaby just for him. When he just couldn't sleep or when he woke up agitated, still feeling the effects of yet another nightmare. Seonghwa missed the gentleness of the only woman Seonghwa had been able to love.

Seonghwa missed his dumb cousin, Mingi, even if all he did was get them in trouble. The boy was undoubtedly smart, just not in the right fields. For example, if you asked Mingi to come up with an incredibly elaborated joke, the man gets you not one but five elaborated jokes in less than an hour.

Now, ask him to fix a broken trap or if he knows the right places in which seaweed tasted the better. Mingi would stare at you for half a second and swim away like a scared fish.

Seonghwa could say, without a doubt, that he did miss his silly cousin.

Seonghwa missed his dad, even if he was strict and often said things Seonghwa hoped he regretted.

Seonghwa missed them all.

As he finished chewing on his seaweed, Seonghwa noticed the tiny drops of salty water running down his cheeks. He was yet to get used to the feeling. His tears, in the past, got lost in the sea as soon as they left his eyes.

Seonghwa stood up from the couch, leaving the rest of his fish and seaweed on the plate he had left on the floor. He took off all of his clothes, leaving them on the floor, forgotten.

Seonghwa didn't like wearing clothes, he only did it because Hongjoong had explained the whole shame thing to him. It was ridiculous. Why would you even feel ashamed of your own body?

There's so much stuff Seonghwa doesn't understand about humans.

He walked to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with cold water. Seonghwa thought about it for a second and decided to bring the leftover raw fish and seaweed into the bathroom.

He took his fish, giving it a bite as he settled down in the bathtub, water splashing everywhere. Seonghwa knew he was making a huge mess and he was glad. At least cleaning this would keep him distracted in case Hongjoong decided to stay in the studio for longer.

Seonghwa bit the fish as he was underwater, blood and guts mixing with the clean water. Seonghwa felt his chest tightening even if he knew no shark would go after the blood Seonghwa was splashing everywhere. He didn't have to feel scared of sharks in here. There was no room for one.

Seonghwa closed his eyes, replaying his dad's words in his head, over and over again. It had been a year, yet if felt like just an hour.

_"The day you forget how the waves feel on your skin, the day you get so used to those limbs that you forget the greatness of your tail, the day you stop missing us, missing the sea. That will be the day I lose my son."_

Seonghwa would like to tell his dad that he still had a son, then.

-

The first thing Hongjoong did as he got in his apartment was glance at the clock. It was five in the morning.

Then, he saw the clothes scattered around the living room. Seonghwa must have been missing being naked again.

Hongjoong had seen him like that just one time. Seonghwa had been desperate to get the clothes off his body. Brow furrowed and lips turned downwards at the corners. Peeling the clothes off his body like they were a trap.

Hongjoong had been scared and confused until Seonghwa explained to him that he was not used to fabric clinging to his skin, how it made him feel trapped and claustrophobic.

Hongjoong just collected the clothes and left them piled on the couch before walking to the bathroom, where he knew he would find Seonghwa.

The bathroom's lights were off but the ones from the living room and the hallway provided enough illumination for Hongjoong to see just right. The water filling up the bathtub was tinted red, as it was the one wetting the floor.

Seonghwa had taken a snack to the bathroom again.

It was fine, Hongjoong didn't mind.

He walked a little closer, enough to deep his hands into the water and take a hold of Seonghwa's neck with one hand and snake an arm around Seonghwa's waist to pull him up.

Hongjoong had done this plenty of times, enough so that Seonghwa didn't suddenly wake up to thrash around screaming for mercy. Seonghwa knew it was Hongjoong holding him now, he knew he could trust Hongjoong to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Seonghwa's skin was glistening, droplets of red water running down his body, his black hair sticking to his forehead, expression calm and lips slightly parted.

He looked so beautiful, Hongjoong felt his breath get knocked out of him. He suddenly found himself desperately asking whatever entity was up there to please let him have Seonghwa around for a while longer. He asked for Seonghwa to never regret his decision.

Hongjoong didn't know what he would do if Seonghwa decided to leave, decided to hate him.

Seonghwa frowned slightly and opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the feeling of not being under water.

"Hey there, my love" Hongjoong whispered.

Seonghwa focused on him, dropping the half eaten fish, that he had been tightly holding, into the water.

"Hongjoong...you're home" said Seonghwa just as quietly.

As if both of them thought that any sudden noise would stir awake buried feelings of regret and insecurity.

Hongjoong smiled, seeing Seonghwa's eyes shine with something he only ever showed for Hongjoong. A shy smile bloomed on Seonghwa's pink lips.

"I missed you"

Hongjoong chuckled, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on Seonghwa's lips.

"I missed you more, my lovely little fish"

Seonghwa giggled and gripped the edge of the bathtub, lifting himself up until the water was at a waist level.

"No, I missed you more. And I'm a big fish, mind you"

Seonghwa cupped Hongjoong's face and kissed him. Hongjoong felt like he was being pulled into the sea, his breath being stolen from him and he didn't mind it. Not one bit. For someone who needed oxygen to exist, he sure as hell was glad to have it taken away by Seonghwa's mouth.

Seonghwa broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to catch their breaths.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed" mumbled Hongjoong against Seonghwa's lips.

"You wouldn't be tired if you didn't spend so many hours in the studio...if- if you didn't spend so much time away from...me"

Hongjoong hummed and straightened up, his back protesting at the sudden movement.

"Come on, up. I'm going to bed right now and this is your last chance to jump into my arms and let me cuddle you for the rest of the week"

Seonghwa did not move, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at Hongjoong.

"Promise? And we can take long baths together? And you'll accept my siren's kiss?"

"Sure, I'll let you momentarily choke me in order to cuddle under water. Promise. Now let's go to bed."

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and let out a huff, he stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed Hongjoong's shoulders for support, carefully stepping out of the bathtub.

Seonghwa looked around, wide eyes inspecting the mess that was their bathroom in that moment.

"Uh, I'll clean this up later. I swear."

Hongjoong just laughed quietly as they made their way to their bedroom.

And as they laid in bed, tangled together, sharing lazy kisses, they silently agreed in just one thing.

They didn't regret their past decisions. It was because of them that they were able to love so deeply, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
